Power Rangers SPD Galaxy Force
by Gus W
Summary: Five years after grums defeat a new threat has arrisen and new rangers have been selected to fight along Sky and the other BSquad rangers. The Question is can they stay alive long enough to discover who the threat truley is. Pairings Skysyd,JackCC KatCC
1. SPDGF Episode 1: A new threat

**SPD Galaxy Force Episode 1**

**A New Threat**

One Year ago Jack Landors, Sky Tate, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, Sydney "Syd" Drew, and Sam, at least Sam's future self, defeated the vilest of evils known to SPD, Emperor Grum and his wicked master Omni. These rangers were under the command of the Shadow Ranger, commander Anubis Cruger. The battle had ushered in a new era of peace, one that was rumored to remain in effect, with the exceptions of small criminal disturbances.

Birdie Fowler was preparing for his retirement, because he was tired of the demanding life that came with being an SPD Commanding officer. He was just to old for this. He and several others had nominated Commander Cruger to be advanced into the highest of the high among SPD Officers, Birdie's own position, Supreme Comander.

Birdie was just about finished packing when a cadet appeared on his monitor, "Yes what is it Cadet Joseph?"

"Sir we have a problem," the young cadet said in an tone that emphasized the earnest of the situation.

"What is it Cadet?" asked an extremley annoyed Birdie.

"Sir, its Sergeant Williams, we've lost all contact with him, the last thing we heard from him sir was that there's trouble on the KO-35 sattelite prison and he had to go dark."

"Damnit," Birdie shouted as he slammed a furious fist on the table, "don't just sit there like a baphoon find him. He's carrying the five most important peices of technology in the universe."

"Sir," the frightened cadet saluted then signed off.

Birdie began pacing"_If Williams is in trouble he can handle himself but still I couldn't fogive myself if on my last day as an officer i lost the last remaining ranger from the Galaxy Force and soul surviver of the Alpha Nine Incident other than the one who caused it._"

The Galaxy Force, a squad of the finest cadets Galactic Command had ever produced. Birdie himself had selected the crew to don the most advanced morphers ever created by SPD. The idea behind the squad was to create a ranger team that surpassed even Crugers A-Squad. Birdie had choosen whom he believed would not be subverted by such power. Unfortunatly wickedness lie in the blue ranger's heart. He betrayed SPD and destroyed three of his own teammates.

The Galaxy Force was on assignment on Alpha Nine; when the blue ranger began his betrayal. Being one of the most brilliant minds SPD had ever seen, he easily seperated, trapped, and destroyed the green, yellow, and pink rangers.

When he came to the red ranger, Scott Williams, with an intent to destroy. The blue ranger's intent was evident to the red ranger and a battle ensued. In the end good triumphed, the red ranger beat the blue and gathered all five morphers. Scott was no sham at science, he knew what must be done, he must go someplace he would not be disturbed, a place of peace and the only place like that in the whole universe at that time was none other than the planet Mirinoi. Scott fled to Mirinoi to create a program that would allow SPD to choose only the truly worthy and loyal for such powers.

It had been three years since Scott had left SPD's active service to create the program called Virtue. He was in a small one-man transport returning to Galaxy Command to deliver both the Virtue program and the Galaxy Force morphers. He had just entered the vicinity of KO-35's sattelite Prison when he noted a large ominous ship off to his left heading straight at the prison. Of course he could not investigate he had given up the fighting life and settled into a life in a lab. He contacted SPD telling them of the trouble and that he had to go 'dark' in order to get past the battle.

Meanwhile on the KO-35 Satellite Prison

Charlie had been imprisioned in a conefinment card ever since she and the rest of A-Squad were captured by those pathetic excuses for rangers the B-squad. She was the former red ranger of A-Squad. She was sick of it and wanted out she craved freedom and power.

Little did she, or her fellow A-Squad member the pink ranger Cora, know that something most unexpected was about to happen.

A large ship was attacking the KO-35 Sattelite Prison. The ship bore a striking resemblance to the ship Astronema once used to invade earth. In fact it was one in the same. Someone who wanted his master to return quite badly, had rebuilt the Dark Fortress. Though it would take some time he was gathering all of the peices of an intergalactic puzzle.

So he must gather the proper villians, and that's just what he intended to do. At this particular time he was here to gather four of the most feared criminals the galaxy had to offer. He sent in his Shadow Guard in to the prison to collect them.

A black shadow-like creature appeared in a room that contained the containment card file cabinets that housed the four villians. He opened the cabinets and gathered the proper cards, absorbed them into himself and then fled the scene. He freed a good number of criminals just for good measure.

The creature took off toward the Dark Fortress carrying its gift for his master. It entered the ship. The fortress having its prize blasted from the system.

One moment Charlie was in her conefinment card the next she had been dropped onto the floor next to her former teammate, the only other ranger outside of A-squad to betray SPD and another she did not recognize. Her first impression of her surroundings was that she was her for an execution but upon seeing a creature in a throne-like chair before her she new it was much more than a simple execution. Standing up she asked the strangely clothed being, "who are you and what is it you want?"

"Is that anyway to treat the person who just freed you from imprisonment, Charlie?" the being asked.

"How is it you know my name?"

"Everyone knows of the leader of the only Squad to betray SPD."

"Tell us creature what is it you want of us," Cora the former A-Squad pink ranger demanded.

"Aye, i to wish to know," the traitor said placing his input in.

"I want what you want, revenge on earth and all its power rangers," their rescuer cooed.

"How do you suppose we do that?" the criminal and SPD defector Dru asked.

"In due time all will become clear, for now let us enjoy your freedom."

They all nodded not wanting to upset their new ally.

Scott was ten minutes from Galaxy Command. At about that moment they recieved the news that two former A-squad rangers, the criminal known as Dru, and the former Galaxy Force Blue Ranger, Serius, had escaped. This was troubling news indeed, both Birdie and Cruger had taken great care in placing all four of them in special confinement cards so that they could not escape.

Birdie was still pacing, only he had moved from his office to Galaxy Command's bridge, when one of the cadets working there spoke up, "Supreme commander we're being hailed by a small transport carrier, sir."

"Patch it through immediatly," he ordered looking up hopefully.

On the screen in front of him appeared none other than Scott Williams, "sorry im late Supreme Commander but i had a litlle trouble out by KO-35 and had to low."

"Understood," Birdie gave the formal saying.

"Alright im coming in to debreif you and return the cargo sir."

Birdie nodded and issued several orders telling the cadets to bring him and give him an escort to the bridge.

Scott was escorted to the bridge and was greeted with warmth back into the familiar arms of SPD Galaxy Command. He debriefed Birdie and returned the Galxy Force Morphers. After being caught up on the last four years and being informed of Birdie's retirement he went to his new quarters and slept.

The very next day Birdie Fowler was decommissioned and Anubis Cruger was promoted to Supreme Commander. The Galaxy Force Morphers were placed into storage until they would be needed. Scott was made a teacher at Galaxy Commands Private Academy.

2030 SPD Galaxy Command

Cruger had been the Supreme Commander for four years and it had been a peaceful time. He was able to enjoy much of his time with his loving wife Isinia.

SPD never was able to find Charlie and the other escapees; it seemed as though they had simply dissappeared off of the map. There, however, had been reports of strangely outtfitted warriors destroying various colonies on planets were SPD had no jurisdiction.

Worry had begun to cloud his thoughts because the reports all stated in plain english that relics of power were being taken from the colonies. These relics by themselves were useless by themselves however when brought together with a special weapon it was said that they could open the intergalactic abyss, which was said to house the most dangerous of evils.

Cruger was currently waiting for Sergeant Scott Williams, one of the teachers at Galaxy Commands private academy. Scott had finally selected the students who would recieve the Galaxy Force morphers.

Scott walked in and greeted both Cruger and his wife, "hello Supreme Commander, Mrs. Cruger, how are you this morning?"

"I am very well, thank you for asking Sergeant."

"I to am doing wonderful Sergeant," Isinia told him.

"I'm glad to hear it," he then turned to Cruger, "I have the files for those I have selected to become the Galaxy Force."

A twinge of pain scarred his eyes as he spoke that phrase. Noticing the twinge Isinia asked, "It still hurts doesn't it?"

"Aye it still hurts, the memory of Serius's betrayal will haunt me the rest of my life."

Both Isinia and Anubis had begun to think of him as their own pup, though that was impossible considering he was 153 in Earth years. He was far to old to be their son that and he was the wrong species. Anubis and he had trained together more than once at the first SPD academy.

Cruger let out a small growl of irritation as he went over the files Scott handed him, "these all look like very good choices, however i am concerned with your choice for red ranger. Scott are you absolutly certain your program works I dont believe that your choice for Red Ranger is a wise one."

"I am absolutely certain the program works sir. One must rember the Virtue program was based after the one Zordon of Eltaire used to select the first ranger team."

"I am aware of that but given the family history I don't believe is a good choice."

"Dont judge a person by their family sir."

The next day after much debate

Before Cruger stood five of the biggest misfits he had ever seen. This was whom Scott and his program had selected to be the Galaxy Force; well it was certainly going to be interesting to monitoring their progress.

Scott entered the bridge carrying a small rectangular box, "sorry Im late everyone a student asked me for some help on yesterdays assignment."

"That is quite all right, now I bet your all wondering what your doing here," Cruger at this point turned to the nervous cadets, "I think I'll let Sergeant Williams, your instuctor, give you the news."

Nervous glances shifted from one cadet to the next as Scott began to speak, "Cadets for the last four years I have trained you to be officers of SPD, now its time for your training to end and for you to begin your carrers. Instead of being promoted to a C-squad as is customary; however you are being promoted to ranger status. Congratulations all i am very proud of you."

Four of the cadets turned to their comrades congratulating one another. The fifth's face was a picturesque shock; not a soul would have expected her to become a power ranger.

Cruger growled and the cadets settled back into attention, "This is a rare occasion and should be accepted with honor and pride. You are young and I am proud of you five."

"Now I do believe that it is time to award the morphers. Usually SPD awards patrol morphers, but in this case you will done morphers more powerful and more advanced than even the Omega Morphers going into production. You shall don the Galaxy Force Morphers."

The cadets knew that name well, they had learned about the Alpha Nine incident recently. They knew the cost of betrayal now.

Scott stepped to a quirky young gal by the name of Angel Russel, "Cadet Angel Russel, daughter of Nick and Madison Russel the Red and Blue Mystic Force Rangers, you have been selected to become the Pink Galaxy Force Ranger, your number in the lineup shall be five."

Angel smiled that shy smile, though she had inheireted her grandmothers power to control ice, she had entered SPD hoping to do good in the universe and not just her hometown. Angel had two siblings a brother and a sister, her brother had inheirted the power of the red Mystic ranger and was training in his element and his sister gained the power of the Blue Mystic ranger and was training in her element. Angel accepted the morpher, "Thank you, guys check it out i inheireted my aunts color," she noted jokingly.

Scott stepped to a young blonde girl with an over powering punk style, her hair was spiked in a fashion remnant to the yearly two thousands. He looked at her and smiled, "Rebecca Bradley, daughter of Hunter Bradley the crimson thunder ninja ranger, you have been chosen to weild the powers of the Yellow Galaxy Force ranger, your number in the lineup shall be four."

Rebecca's face was a mixed expression, on one hand she was happy to become a ranger on the other she hated yellow. Rebecca was the youngest daughter of the thunder ninja academy, her brother had taken their father's role as Crimson Thunder Ranger and her cousin had taken his fathers spot as Navy Thunder Ranger. Rebecca was trained in the style of the thunder ninja. She came to spd to put her training to use. She accepted the morpher, "Thank you sergeant."

Scott came to a young african american by the name of Daniel James, "Cadet Daniel James, the son of Ethan James the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger, one of the most brilliant minds earth has ever produced. You yourself are the brightest of my pupils, alas i must dub thee the Green Galaxy Force Ranger you shall be the 3rd."

Daniel James was an astounding prodigy and was as brilliant as his father if not more so. He knew most of what there was to know so he decided to enter SPD to try and earn a Lab spot with the famous Kathrine Manx but he became absorbed by other studies and decided to enter the law enforcement part of it instead of the tech. He also had a brother and both of them inheireted the power gained from the dino gems, but only his brother was selected to weild the Blue Dino Morpher.

Scott stepped to a very handsome lad, he had an air of determination about him, "Ah Cadet Maxwell Clarke, son of Shane Clarke the Red Wind Ninja Ranger, you shall uphold make a new name for the Blue Galaxy Force Ranger your number is two, make us all proud son," Scott said patting the boy on the shoulder.

Maxwell Clarke was adopted by Shane Clarke when he was two years old. He grew up like Cammeron Watanabee had, the son of a sensei. He was trained in the wind ninja academy's air discipline. His eldest brother, whom was not adopted, had gained the title of Red Wind Ranger. Maxwell entered the SPD academy to better himself as a person and maybe do some good. As Max took the morpher he said, "I am honored."

Scott finally came to a beautiful young woman by the name of Brooke Johnson, "Brooke Johnson you are the only member of the team whom doesn't have a ranger as a parent. So more will be expected of you as the new Red Galaxy Force Ranger your number shall be one. You are the leader of the group," Scott then leaned into whisper to Brooke, "prove everyone wrong."

Brooke Johnson was a good kid though her family history might say otherwise. Brooke was stunned she never expected to become a ranger not after "it" happened.

"You five are now Space Patrol Delta's Special Unit the Galaxy Force. To trigger your morph sequence simply say SPD Emergency and hit the badge on your morphers," Scott instructed them.

Cruger took it from there, "You are being transferred to SPD Earth and will be placed under the command of Commander Manx. Is that understood."

"Yes sir," the group said as one.

"Good now you are dismissed; go pack you leave tommorrow morning."

The group saluted and left to go pack.

Scott let out a small sigh, barely audible. Cruger's canine ears however could pick it up, "What is wrong Sergeant Williams?"

"Im going to miss those five."

"No you won't."

"Sir?" Scott asked extremely confused.

"You are going to earth with them, and that is an order," he said before Scott could object.

"But Anubis, my students..."

"I will personnally see that a new teacher is selected to teach your class, one who's just as dedicated as you."

"Thank you, Anubis," he said as he saluted, turned, and then left.

Katherine Manx had been the commander of SPD earth for just over four years and it bored her. It was no secret that she would much rather be in the lab creating.

She, several cadets, and the b-squad were now awaiting the arrival of a new set of rangers that had been placed in to her command.

The b-squad, the same b-squad that had defeated Emporer Grum and his master Omni, now consisted of Sky Tate, the red ranger, Bridge Carson, the blue ranger, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, the yellow ranger, Sydney Drew, the pink ranger, and finally an android named Sophie who served as the fifth ranger, green. Normally the green ranger would be the third in command, but after the original red ranger, Jack, left everyone was moved up a notch. The girls had kept their colors but had moved up in rank, Z was now three yellow and Syd was now four pink.

Finally the shuttle carrying this new team had arrived. Everyone gazed at the bay hatch expectantly. The new squad stepped off, but when Brooke stepped off a colective gasp followed by whispers circulated the room.

"Enough," came a voice Kat recognized, "if I hear one bad thing about Cadet Johnson i will personnally demote you."

"Doggie we weren't expecting you," said a thouroughly surprised Kat. She surveyed the old Serian. She was happy that he came though.

Anubis "Doggie" Cruger stepped off with his wife, and fellow surviving Serian, Isinia. They were followed by a man in a Sergeants uniform whom Kat recognized as Sergeant Williams.

"Kat it is so good to see you again its been far to long," Isina greeted her freind.

"Indeed it has Isinia, come we will talk in the command deck. You," she said turning to a cadet, "show theese cadets to their rooms."

"Yes ma'am," he said saluting and waving at the galaxy force to follow along, making certain to give a nasty look to Brooke.

Brooke did not even give him the satisfaction of looking at him. She had to be above all that she had to do as Sergeant Williams asked and "prove everyone wrong".

Angel was to be roomed with Rebecca, Max was with Dan, and Brooke had her own room. The rooms were vibrant and full of life the whole base seemed to be this way.

Brooke surveyed her new room, "well its certianly alot brighter and more colorful than at Galaxy Command."

Angel knocked on the door to Brooke's room, "Brooke you ok?"

"Yea, I just don't understand why I was made red ranger. I mean come on ive got everything against me, even my Genes," Brooke said sounding as though her very spirit had been broken.

"No you don't," Angel said trying to comfort Brooke.

"No one trusts me, and I cant blame them,

The rest of her squad walked in to comfort her, "Brooke we trust you."

"Thanks guys that means alot."

xxxx

Cruger, Isinia, the B-Squad, Kat, and the man in the sergeants uniform were in the Command deck.

The tension was high between them, both the b-squad and Kat were silent.

"All right spill it," Cruger ordered.

Sky was the one to speak, "Sir, I believe I speak for everyone when I say, what the hell were you thinking making her a ranger much less red ranger."

Cruger knew this would happen he was about to speak when the man in the sergeant's uniform spoke, "He didn't I did."

Everyone turned to the strange man, "who are you," asked Bridge.

"I can't believe I forgot to introduce you," Isinia said, "Kat, everybody, meet Sergeant Scott Williams."

Kat surveyed the man, he was indeed handsome the sergeants uniform looked very pleasing on him.

He bowed in greeting to the group, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The same to you handsome," Syd said flirtingly.

Cruger laughed at Sydney's flirtatious attitude, "Sydney he is far older than you."

"No he's not you can't be more than 23 or 24," Z stated noting his outward appearance.

At this Scott broke out in laughter, "I thank you for the compliment but I am 153 earth years old."

Even Kat who was 149 herself couldn't believe it.

"You certianly don't look 153," Bridge noted.

"That is because I am an Angeon, We live long lives in comparison to your life-spans i am about 25."

"That is truley interesting but can we get back to the topic at hand," an irritated Sky said.

"Of course, as I said Anubis did not select the Galaxy Force I did."

"But i thought only a commander could select a ranger squad," the android Sophie said.

Scott noted that Sophie really did have human like qualities, "It was former Supreme Commander Birdie's wish that I select the new Galaxy Force."

Kat asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "Why?"

"Because i was the leader of the original Galaxy Force," He said with a touch of pain on his face.

Cruger raised a hand to stop everyone from asking their various questions, "Sergeant Williams will be staying here on earth and will be assisting Commander Manx with the control of the Galaxy Force."

"Bridge stepped forward, "No offense sir but i don't think Kat needs help she has done an excellent job so far i mean," he was cut off before he could go into one of his rambles.

"I would be happy to have Sergeant Williams stay here, and god knows i could use the help."

"Good now that is settled why don't we here exactly why Scott has Choosen Cadet Johnson to be red ranger."

Everyone looked at the now seated Angeon. So he began, "I choose her because she shows the greatest potential. Cadet Tate did you believe the Jack Landers should have been red ranger at first."

"No," he answered honestly, "But i dont see what that has t..."

"In the end did you not accept that Jack was a better leader than you?"

"Yea, but.."

"I chose Ms. Johnson because I have not met one is better suited to be Red Ranger and is more loyal to SPD than her, Now if you would like to question my judgement again, I assure you Cadet Tate that your current rank won't stick."

Everyone was shocked by this and decided not to press the issue.

Cruger decided to end the meeting, "This meeting is finished you are all dissmissed."

"Sergeant would you like a tour of the base?" Kat asked him.

"I would indeed."

"I'll give him the tour," Bridge offered.

"I can handle it thank you Bridge, why don't you and the B-Squad become aquainted with the new squad," Kat told him.

"Alright," Bridge said leaving.

"This way Sergeant."

Scott followed Kat out the door and began the tour of the base.

xxxx

The B-Squad and the Galaxy Force were in the Simulator facing each other. The tensions were high as Sky stepped forward, "We'll see just how good you are. You will battle a set of Krybots, then a set of Blueheads, and then orangeheads. When you have defeated them you will face us."

The Galaxy Force stood ready. It was evident that there was a certain prejiduce in the room directed at the Galaxy Force.

Sky hit a switch on a control he had in his hand and a swarm of krybots lept out of nowhere as a rooftop appeared around them.

Angel was the first to act against the onslaught. She swung a quick kick right into one of the krybots face demoloshing it. Moving on to the next one she did a flip over one then kicked in the back.

Rebecca had lept in the air and done a spin kick into one of the krybots that was assaulting her. She then did a backflip and landed on her hands then spun a circle her legs causing the krybots to stagger away.

Dan had been gifted with the power of the Blue Dino Gem since his birth. He had always been able to harden the skin on his arms. He now did so. He brought his arms up and swung them around in the style his father had taught him. The blows from dans arms knocked several of the Krybots back.

Max was the son of Shane the Red Wind Ranger, this gave him an edge in fighting. He lept up did a couple of handsigns and sent a burst of air knocking back a large portion of the Krybots.

Brooke punched several of the Krybots and then proceded into a backflip. Upon entering her backflip she grabbed her blaster from its holster and "let it rain" as she liked to say. The blasts knocked down several of the Krybots.

Sky was impressed, but only slightly, he hit another switch brining five Blueheads. Within moments the Blueheads had been destroyed.

Sky brought out the final wave, the Orangehead. At one time these had been Grums most powerful foot soldiers, but now they really had no use but to use in cadet training programs.

The orangehead drew his saber and charged but he didn't get four feet before all five Cadets fired on him with their sidearms. The combined blast destroyed the simulated robot with ease.

"What that's it," Max complained.

"You underestimate us Sir," Angel said.

Sky was about to give the order for them to prepare but a transmission carrying Cruger's voice came over the loud speaker, "B-Squad report to the Command Deck now i wish to speak with you."

The B-squad left.

Angel turned to the others, "Man they were lucky, we would have kicked their buts."

Before the others agreed Brooke spoke in a commanding tone, "Angel the first thing Sergeant Williams taught us is to never underestimate your enemy."

Angel noded saddened.

"Ahh cheer up Angel Brooke is just trying to keep us humble. She doesn't want us to end up like A-squad," Rebecca said.

"Well im all for turning in im a bit jet-lagged," Dan said.

"Alright everyone your dissmissed," Brooke said. The others left off to their rooms or the lounge, to which she couldn't say. She just went to her room and cried herself to sleep.

xxxx

Kat and Scott were walking and talking as if they had known each other for a long time. Many couldn't recall seeing Kat smile that much in a long while.

"You always could make me smile Scott," She said.

"I do my best."

Many of the cadets inquired as to how Kat was to which she responded she was fine. It was evident that they were more curious about the apparent connection between her and the strange man in the sergeants uniform. Rumors began to fly about the two.

"Have you heard from Landors lately," inquired Scott.

"I have, why?"

"Lets just say an old freind of his families is coming for a visit."

"Surely you can't mean that his life may be in danger."

Scott could only nod. He then directed her to a bench, as the two sat he began, "Kat I believe Landors, Tate, and Cadet Johnson are each a part of an ancient prophesy."

"Which one? There are many prophesies."

"The Angeon Phrophesy of Fire."

Kat's eyes widened in horror. She now knew what he ment by "old freind of his families". Kat had determined Jack's geanolgy a short time after left SPD and had determined who his parents actually were.

Kat and Scott sat in silence for a time, "Now i understand why you brought your squad here. And that explains why we never were able to locate those who escaped four years ago."

Scott noded, "He's coming Kat, his followers have already ressurected him."

Kat became very upset at this, "Does Doggie know?"

"Yes Anubis and I have been monitering the rumors for some time, there is a rumor that his servant has even found and reconstruted those machanicle horrors, the Phsyco Rangers. But if i know Serius he also re-created the Dark morphers."

"So you think that's why He wanted his servant to capture Serius," She asked.

"I do," he said, "What i don't understand is why he choose the Wizard Lokor to become his servant."

"Lokor is his servant?" Kat asked confused.

"Yes he choose Lokor over the other dark wizards. There must be a peice of the puzzle im missing. Or he knows something that my entire race doesn't."

"You'll figure it out," Kat said placing a hand on his back and lightly rubbing his back.

Scott smiled at her comforted to be with her again.


	2. SPDGF Ep 2 GALAXY FORCE EMERGENCY

**Space Patrol Delta: Galaxy Force**

"_Five years," _Jack thought as he looked at the date flashing on the screen, "_Its been excatly five years since i resigned at SPD. I wonder if they even miss me there. Sky's been doing a great job as the Red Ranger. Z still drops by from time to time to help out here. Syd's become a great singer. Bridge is still Bridge, as far as i can tell, he's been working in the lab with Boom on a new project, or so he tells me. And Sophie, that surprisingly human-like android, has stepped up on every level to become the new green ranger."_

"Jack you alright," asked the eldest denison of the mission, Shadow Jones. Shadow was seventeen and reminded Jack a lot of himself. Shadow throughout his time here had been a real help to Jack in keeping the kids happy and healthy.

Waking from his thoughts Jack looked to the youth, "I am fine Shadow," he reassured his young friend.

"Do you ever regret leaving SPD?"

"What made you ask that?" Jack wanted to know.

"I was just curious, and i was thinking bout enrolling in the academy."

"Since you asked, the answer is yes, i miss it alot. Don't you ever tell them that."

"And why not? What are you afraid they'd ask you to return?"

"Yea in a sense," he bagan, "I miss it, but I have a certain responsibility to you kids."

"Jack you have done so much for us already, you've given us a home and something much more Jack," He paused, "your like a father a bunch of us never had."

This brought a smile to Jack's face, "I'm glad you like it," he placed his hand on Shadow's shoulder to make his point, "thanks Shadow that means a lot."

Jack stood to get himself a drink when quite unexpectedly the phone rang, "I wonder who that could be."

On the screen of the telecom phone was none other than Commander Katherine Manx. Jack was stunned, "Hey Kat, to what do I owe the call?" he asked curiously.

"I would like to formally request a meeting with you Jack."

"Whats with the formality Kat we've known each other long enough to forget that kind of junk."

"Your right but it is imperative that we speak."

"What about?"

"I can't say over the phone, sorry."

"Alright when do you wanna meet."

"This afternoon," she said.

"Ok, I'll be there. Oh Kat would you mind if I brought over one of my kids who's thinking bout enrolling in the academy."

"Not at all, they could meet the new teacher. Go ahead and bring them early if you want to show them around."

"Cool see you this afternoon."

With that Kat hung up as did Jack. Jack turned to his young freind who asked, "Jack what's going on?"

"I don't know but we're going to find out."

"So when do we leave?"

"In an hour."

**Back At Delta Command**

Kat had just hung up the phone with Jack, "He's coming."

"Excellent, now to bring in the final peice."

"Do you think he's still alive?"

"I know he is."

"How could you be so certain," Kat asked seriously.

"Because I have visited with him and he is actually on his way from Aquitar today."

"Oh."

**Meanwhile in the lounge.**

A certain bitterness could be felt throughout the room, and it was directed at Brooke and the Galaxy Force. The tension was so thick that it couldn't have been cut with a laser blade. Brooke simply couldn't take it anymore, "I'm not my sister," she said standing up and running off. They hated her, hated her for something she could not control. She in all reality didn't like it anymore than they did.

Max gave them all a glare that could have killed every one of them, "What the hell is your guys' problem your all acting like children. Judging her before you even know her you don t deserve to wear the Spd Badge."

Max exited the room rather calmly. Rebecca and Dan soon followed each giving the room a nasty look. Angel wasn't there to begin with.

Max walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort. Max was her closest friend, the only friend she had had before the academy. She touched his hand lightly in an approving manner, it comforted her a little, to know she had such good friends.

"They hate me Max," she said in a factual sort of way.

"I know, but its because they haven't gotten to know you like I have. And their all fools anyway"

"How do you do that?" came a voice from behind.

"Do what, Dan?" Max counter asked.

"Make her feel better like that, man you really got the touch."

"Shut up you two idiots," Rebecca said from Dan's side, "We can't be worried about that now, our leader needs us," she said the last bit in an affectionate sort of way.

The only one missing was Angel but she had gone to find Cruger, why they couldn't say.

As if on cue the alarms started blaring, "Rangers to the command deck."

"I wonder if that means us," Dan asked.

"You to Galaxy Force," came Scott's voice as if to answer Dan's question.

They rushed to the command deck and found B-squad already there. They took there place opposite them. B-Squad seemed to have lighten up, Angel could of sworn that she saw the blue ranger, Bridge she believed was his name, wink at her.

"There has been two attacks in the city," Kat began, "B-squad you will take this criminal," she brought up the monster on the screen.

The monster was tall and horribly distorted, horns of some ancient beast jutted from its shoulders. Its mask resembled that of an ancient Japanese warlords. He was certainly a fearsome sight to behold, "His name is Kotu Warlord, his file says hes wanted in five galaxy for robbery, and coldblooded murder."

Sky and the others had delt with his type before, "we will take care of it Commander," Sky saluted.

The others followed in suit and left to their destination.

Brooke and the others awaited their assignment with a practiced patience, "Your criminal is named Serius."

Brooke, Max, Rebecca, Dan, and the recently arrived Angel's eyes burst wide as they heard that name, "you mean?"

"Indeed we do Serius has returned and is here for a new power source you must not let him get it."

"Understood," the group saluted in unison.

Scott watched them go, "a fine mess this has turned out to be."

"Do you think they can take him?" Kat asked Scott.

"I know they can, as long as they continue to work as a unit."

"Are they really that close?"

"Yes, they have to be."

_**Downtown**_

A man in a black hood was running through the city being chased by several strange robots and a manic with a sword. He ran into an alley and became trapped by his own foolishness. The strange robots came up stopping several yards from him, and the maniac stepped forward to reveal himself to be Serius, the traitor, "you wont escape us this time."

The man threw back his hood to reveal Billy Cranston, the original Mighty Morphing Blue Ranger, "You wont get these foul creature."

"Give me the weapons now."

"Never," Billy growled.

Suddenly five SPD officers ran up, "Halt," the leader said.

"_That must be Brooke,_" Billy said to himself remembering his discussion with Scott earlier that week.

And it was indeed Brooke Johnson and the rest of Galaxy Force had made their first active duty appearance. Serius turned to see the five little humans and was thoroughly unimpressed, "who are you to stop me the great Serius, killer of rangers."

Brooke suddenly became imposing, "_I have to be strong for my friends,_" she thought. Brooke took a step forward, "We are SPD."

"Spd sends a group of recruits to attempt to capture me," he sneered, "what an Insult."

"We're not recruits," Brooke stated.

"Oh then what are you?"

"We're the Galaxy Force."

Serius took a step back in shock, "you cant be the Galaxy Force, I destroyed the Galaxy Force."

"The Galaxy Morphers have passed on to the next generation Serius," Billy said from behind Serius.

"What those fools only I can decide who weilds that power," he said insanely. Serius flew into a rage and released a blast of pure energy right for Brooke.

The Galaxy Force jumped out of the way. They all rolled into a defensive position. Max was the first to stand up, followed shortly after by the others. Brooke stepped forward once again, "Thats it, you wouldn't come peacefully so were taking it up a notch. Ready?" She asked the others.

The others nodded, "Ready when you are Brooke," Angel said.

"Lets do it," Brooke began. Then in perfect unison they shouted, "SPD EMERGENCY," as they pulled forth their morphers thrusting them at the sky.

From the morphers a large Badge thrust itself forward into the sky. The badge began to glow and emanate the ranger's respective colors. From the badge a large beam blasted on to each of the Rangers. The suits began to form on the ranger's bodies.

When the morphing sequence ended there stood the five Galaxy Force Rangers. Serius was outright furious, "I'll kill you all."

Serius rushed forward at the Galaxy force, drawing a sword from the air as he collided with them. He swung his blade madly about; the Galaxy Force was being pushed back by his frenzy.

Brooke was the first to be struck by his bladed fury. She was thrown several yards back by the sheer force of the strike, her feet barely touching the asphalt as she slide in reverse. She was able to keep her balance, if only barely.

The ranger suit felt foreign to Brooke, never before had she come across anything that formed her body so well. It was like wearing liquid metal. A blow that should have by all respects killed her just stung. It was utterly amazing how the scientists had managed to concoct such brilliant armor.

Brooke drew her blasters for the first time; they were perfectly modeled. Brooke preferred guns to the primitive swords used by some of the officers. She idolized the former red ranger, Jack Landors, and had adopted and improved upon his fighting style. She prepared to leap into the air as Serius began a rush at her, it was evident that he was after her. He cared not about the others, yet.

Max kicked Serius who was knocked aside when Serius rose he stated, "I'll deal with you next blue ranger. But until then deal with these, Cromians attack."

When he had shouted, "Cromians attack," the same robotic monstrosities from before had appeared. They rushed and surrounded the rangers splitting them forcing them to do battle individually.

Max was instantly surrounded he would not take this he drew his Buster shot, a small blaster that each ranger save Brooke had. He fired at several of the robotic menaces knocking them back. Long distance battle wasn't his style but he didn't have access to another weapon.

Billy who had been seemingly forgotten since the appearance of the Galaxy force used this opportunity to slip away. His direction, SPD Earth Command. He had to get his package to Scott.

Dan was using his fists like always, his fist were his greatest weapon at the moment, he was a crap shot, he honestly couldn't hit the broad side of a barn if it was in front of him. His specialty, like Max's involved up close and personal kind of attention. He had learned this style of fighting from his soccer coach, and dad's old teammate, Conner McKnight. In secret he had trained with him; he grew both to revere and respect the former red ranger.

Dan swung left, then he swung right, on both swings he managed to knock away his opponents. He lept and kicked one of the robots in the face smashing its head. He had unwittingly also hit the machines weakness with his other foot. This weakness was on its belt, the strange "C" seal upon the buckle.

Dan was thoroughly surprised by the robot crumbling under his kick, somehow he knew it couldn't have been the head. He was still standing on the buckle when it hit him exactly how he had destroyed the robot. The buckle it made sense his feet had hit both the robot's head and the buckle. He had hit the head of other robot's not affecting them in the least. Through a bit of quick logic and a little bit of luck he had without a doubt found their weakness.

Dan however being as he was had to test his theory. The very next Cromian that came at him received a quick punch right at the belt. His fist hit home upon the buckle, that did it his theory was right! He shouted to the others, "Guys, the buckle is their weakness hitting it destroys them."

All had heard and understood, each tested this theory with various blows to the buckle of the assaulting Cromians. With each blow to the buckle that was received by a Cromian resulted in a pile of metallic junk lying on the ground.

Serius and Brooke's battle had been taken to a nearby rooftop. Brooke was trying to keep her distance firing at her opponent. Serius was just to fast for her he darted around trying to get close to do some real damage. He just didn't want to give up; a rookie would not best him especially one who was as undeserving as her.

Brooke leapt into the air and spun towards him guns blazing as she entered a spin. The rotation added to her momentum. The blasts from the guns struck Serius square in the chest knocking him off the roof and onto the pavement below. The weight of his body snapped the cement causing a large spider web crack were his body had been.

He got up slowly his body shaking under its own weight he had underestimated them. For now he would make his retreat. He called to the unworthy, "Next time rangers you wont get away so easily," he disappeared in a flash.

The rangers turned to one another; they had been victorious in there first battle. It was to be the first of many. As they turned to leave a menacing voice from behind them called out, "It's not quite finished Rangers."

As one the Galaxy Force turned to see five warriors clad in an armor that was for some reason familiar to them all. True to his nature Dan recognized the Armor, "the Psycho Rangers? But that's impossible they were destroyed!"

It was true the Psycho Rangers had indeed been destroyed long ago. The original Psycho Rangers were created to destroy the Space Rangers able to copy their respective color's moves. The Red one spoke in a surprisingly female voice, "Rangers you have defeated the weakest of our master's army. We congratulate you, on such a noble victory."

The Blue was the next to speak, "You won't have as easy a time with us."

Black's turn came upon him, "for now however you aren't worth our time."

"You are still to weak to draw our attention," Yellow mocked them. This yellow was decidedly male.

Finally Pink's turn arrived, "We're anxious to destroy you but as of yet we've been given another mission."

Brooke somehow new both the Red and Pink Psycho's voice, "Charlie, Cora how could you?" she screamed at them.

The Red Psycho stepped back in shock, she new that voice, "Brooke?"

Brooke powered down to show her sister that she too was the leader of a ranger squad. Unlike Charlie though she would not be swayed from good. The other rangers followed suit.

Charlie saw her sister standing there, "So you have doned on the guise of a leader have you sister, I suppose we had better introduce ourselves. I am Charlie Johnson Leader of The Psycho Rangers, red." As she spoke she powered down.

Blue following his leaders example powered down spoke up next, "I am Dru the Blue Psycho Ranger."

Black laughed wickedly reveling, "I am Cerberus Grimror, the Black Psycho ranger," as he powered down he revealed him self to be a red Serian.

Yellow snickered, "I am Destoer Darkhand, the Yellow Psycho Ranger," Yellow powered down to reveal himself as a Demonoran. Demonoran's were human like beings with small horns and vampiric teeth. These wicked creatures inhabited the same planet as the Angeons' and were their darkest enemy.

The Pink stood erect and bowed devilishly, "I am Cora Wingsoar, former A-squad Pink Ranger, now I don the power of the Pink Psycho Ranger."

Charlie now resumed her speech, "Little sister beware once we destroy B-Squad and other rangers who have the audacity to oppose us you shall be destroyed. Only for now are you safe till next we meet Galaxy Force."

Charlie raised her hand and they all disappeared in a blinding flash as before.

Brooke held back the tears, her sister not only had betrayed SPD but now she was out to destroy every power ranger in the galaxy. Brooke hardened herself because she would not cry not in front of the others. She turned away from were her sister had just stood, "lets go guys, I've got a report to file," her voice sounded distant and cold.

Rebecca stepped up to her friend and leader placing an understanding hand upon her shoulder. She didn't say a word, there was no need. The unspoken bond between the team was ever present.

**Meanwhile At SPD Command**

Jack and Shadow had just entered SPD Command when they were ushered to a private room. The room was nothing special to Shadow, but Jack knew it well he'd been in here himself a couple of times. This room was a room used for meetings that were top-secret.

Five minutes passed and a tall man dressed in a Sergeants uniform, one that jack recognized as one from the Galactic Academy. He stood to greet the man reaching out his hand, "Hello I'm Jack Landors and this is Shadow Jones we were asked to come here. Where's Kat?"

The Sergeant shook his hand very respectfully, "Commander Manx will be along in a moment, she is currently in conference with Supreme Commander Cruger, discussing matters of the utmost importance. She apologizes for her tardiness. My name is Scott Williams, I'll be updating you. But first I believe this lad wishes to enter the academy. I personally will begin his orientation after this meeting but until then Sam will give him a tour."

Jack was surprised by the name there was no doubt in his mind who Sam was it was the same Sam they had rescued and the same Sam who had come back in time to save the future. Sure enough when Scott hit a button allowing the young man through the door it was the same boy. He of course had grown older now, he had to be about 15 maybe 16 now. He looked strong, for a boy of his age.

"Mr. Jones if you would follow Sam he'll show you around and get you acquainted with the rest of the team. That's right Mr. Jones you'll be joining Sam's squad the up and coming ranger team. I have monitored your training with Jack and you are more than ready to be a power ranger."

Shadow was shocked, the man whom he had just met was telling him was joining a team that's about ready to gain there morphers! This was nuts. But hey he wasn't gonna complain. He followed Sam out the door.

Scott saw them to the door and then shut it quickly. He turned to Jack, "Mr. Landors as soon as the Commander arrives we'll explain in full. But for now I'll hope you'll be happy with a basic history."

"Call me Jack and that would be nice."

"Very well Jack, 4000 years ago there was a force of evil so powerful it nearly destroyed the known universe. Now an old acquaintance of yours wishes to bring him back."

"An acquaintance of mine huh? Who would that be?"

"The Dark Wizard Lokor."

"I don't know anyone by the name of Lokor."

Scott tapped a wall and a screen projected out. On the screen appeared a being Jack had seen somewhere before, the face was familiar as if from a dream. Jack peered hard at the face. In an instant the memory flooded back to him.

Jack had to of been 6 or maybe it was 7, he had been prowling the streets as usual when he saw it. The creature was attacking a young woman carrying two babies when Jack happened by. The creature turned towards him in doing so allowed Jack to see his face.

The creature left the woman for a moment to destroy Jack but his blast that he had sent at Jack just went right through Jack. The creature was startled by this, knowing it had better not stay any longer swore at Jack and vowed to return.

Jack remembered the woman thanking him, she turned dropping something. Jack bent to pick it up, when he had retrieved it and brought it up to return it to her she had gone. Jack thought maybe she had gone around the corner, but when he got there she was nowhere to be found.

He looked at the small golden coin. He had never seen its like; something told him he should keep this. The coin depicted a flame, it appeared to burn and writhe within the depths of the coin.

"Jack have you ever seen one of these," Scott asked drawing Jack from his memories.

Jack looked up; on the screen were three coins, one depicted a pair of angelic wings, another a sword. It was the third that interested Jack. Jack stared at it, he had seen the third one in fact he had the third one locked away in his vault. Jack looked at the strange man he nodded, "I have seen that one," he pointed at the flame depicting coin.

"You still have it, don't you?"

Jack was confused, shocked, and kind of ticked off, "what does a piece of gold have to do with any of this?"

"That 'piece of gold', as you so incorrectly call it, is the power coin of the Angeon god of fire, Arcandaeum. Whosoever is chosen by that Coin is thus chosen by Arcundaeum himself."

"What do you mean chosen?" Jack wondered, "Is Arcundeaum similar to the Mystic Force's Sky Saints?"

"He is infinitely more powerful. The concept is the same however. He gives his power to his avatar, you, by way of the coin. Of course the power can be harnessed in many ways, this coin," Scott brought up the Coin that depicted the wings, "Has been used to weild a powerful armor. And this one," this time the sword, "has been used to call forth a powerful blade. All throughout the ages have been used to create Power Rangers."

Jack's eyes widened slightly, "these Power Coins, have been used to create power rangers?"

"Yes. Many incarnations of the same power have been used."

"How did you know that I had the Coin?"

"The guardians of the Coins always know who has been selected to wield the power."

"What?" Jack was utterly confused, "the guardians of the Coins?"

"The bearers of the Coins are the members of the family chosen to carry them until they choose an avatar. My sister is the one whom you saved that night."

"Your sister? She was the women in white?"

"Yes my sister was 'the women in white'. My sister was the guardian of Arcandeaum's coin."

Curiosity arose in Jack, "Which Coin did you guard?"

"I was not chosen to guard a Coin. I was banished for aiding an outplaneter."

"Who was that, if you don't mind me asking."

"Me," at that exact moment Kat walked in.

"What?" Jack said in surprise.

"Yes, she had crash landed on my home planet. She was badly injured, and I found her. I aided her recovery and in doing so, broke the traditions of our people. I helped someone whom was not of our planet. I knew the consequences and I was willing to accept them."

"You were banished from your home planet because you helped out Kat?" Jack asked in bewilderment.

"Yes."

Kat cleared her throat, "I'm assuming you've been caught up Jack."

"Yea, sort of."

"Good. Jack we need you to come back and be a power ranger. Scott and boom have constructed a morpher that will harness the power of the Inferno Power Coin."

"Why do you need me to return?"

"Because, Jack, you are one of the greatest Power Rangers, SPD has ever seen and you were selected to wield the power of Arcandeaum. We need you Jack, the galaxy needs you."

Jack's eyes seemed to glaze over as he processed all of what was happening to him. He thought about his experience as the B-Squad Red Ranger. He thought about how recently he had felt a pull, calling him back to SPD. He nodded his head in decision, "All right Kat you got me."

Kat smiled, "Welcome back Sergeant Landors."

Jack's eyes about bugged out of his head, "Sergeant? How is it possible for me to be a Sergeant?"

"Because, you never really left SPD you were just on a sort of hiatus. One were we couldn't actually call you back, without your consent."

"Ah ok," Jack was still a little confused but decided against pressing the issue.

Scott motioned Jack to follow him. Jack and Scott walked through the halls and entered the lab to find Boom sitting at a table hovering over something he was working on. Boom looked up and smiled at Jack silently welcoming him back.

Scott led Jack into a secluded area of the lab. He motioned Jack to the table instructing him to sit. Jack sat down, even as he did so Scott had pulled from a safe a silver box. Scott set the box upon the table sliding it over to Jack.

Jack looked at the box. It was a relatively plain box bearing the SPD logo. It was the clasp that caught Jack's eye, it bore the same Symbol as Arcandeaum's Power Coin. Scott began to speak, "Jack this morpher will harness the power of Arcandeaum's Coin. It will create a suit modeled to your preference. The suit will never be the same for two people, neither will the title."

"Ok. So how do I activate it?"

"You simply say Legend Squad Emergency."

"Legend Squad?"

"The Legend squad is the group you'll be heading up Jack others will join you soon enough. Now before you can use the morpher you'll need Arcandeaum's Coin."

"Ok. I'll have to go home to get it though."

"That won't be necessary. Hold out your hand and will the Coin to you."

Jack not fully comprehending did as he was told. His hand suddenly felt hot, looking down he found the Coin in his hand. Jack held it up appraisingly, make absolute sure it was the real deal; it was.

Scott smiled warmly, "Alright Jack open the case and reveal your new morpher."

Jack did so and in the case lied a morpher similar to the Omega Morpher used by future Sam. This morpher however was black with red and silver streaks along the sides. Upon the top was a crystal clear circle, Jack guessed this was where he placed Arcandeaum's coin. He gazed at it, this was going to be interesting. Jack picked up the morpher and strapped it to his left wrist.

Jack looked up and questioned, "Now what?"

As Jack said this Arcandeaum's coin jumped from the table to the morpher. It fused itself with the morpher, lodging itself in the clear circle Jack had guessed at. Jack was startled.

Scott chuckled, "Its official you are now a ranger once more. Welcome back and good luck Sergeant."

Meanwhile Elsewhere on base 

Brooke and the Galaxy force had just returned when Sky and B-squad stepped in their path, "You did good out there rookies," Sky admitted grudgingly.

Brooke nodded silently, "Thank you."

Z stepped forward, "what he's trying to say is that were sorry for mistreating you. We judged you before we got to know you lets say we start over. I'm Z," she apologized and held her hand out warmly to Rebecca.

Rebecca smiled, "Rebecca."

Syd stepped forward with her hand extended towards Angel, "Sydney, but you can call me Syd."

"Angel, but you can call me Angel," Angel joked with her. This caused a giggle from both girls.

Bridge stepped to Max, "I'm Bridge a pleasure to meet you."

"Max and likewise."

"I'm Sophie," the android stepped forward to Rebecca.

Dan took the androids hand kindly, "I'm Dan."

Sky stepped grudgingly forward to Brooke, "Sky."

Brooke took his hand and shook it lightly, "Brooke."

The group continued shaking hands for a moment then stepped back, "Now that we've been properly introduced why don't we get something to eat how about toast," Bridge asked.

B-squad laughed, "Bridge you and your toast fetish."

Bridge smiled innocently, "is it wrong for a man to love his toast."

Dan laughed, "Only if it doesn't have butter and Jelly."

This caused a laugh from both sides.

"B-Squad, Galaxy Force, attention," They heard Kat's voice take a commanding tone.

Both lined up and kept quiet waiting for their orders, "Good now that your not going to kill each other I'd like to introduce you to the newest ranger, here at SPD Earth."

From behind Kat both Scott and Jack stepped forward, "Hi guys."

Jack looked at all there stunned faces, _"they probably never expected me to show up."_


End file.
